Whitley Strieber
|date=Evening of December 26, 1985 (Communion date) |encounter=cabin in upstate |about= Alien description * GreysGaia, Grey aliens: Notable abductions or encounters, by Christine Aprile, November 22, 2016 Disclosure After his multiple experiences with what Strieber calls “the visitors”, he authored the book , a non-fiction account of his contact with non-human entities. He is also an advocate of alternative sciences through his best-selling non-fiction books, his website '' Unknown Country, and his internet podcast, ''Dreamland. * Author, (click here for works) * Dreamland podcast }} Whitley Strieber (born June 13, 1945) is an American author best known for , a non-fiction account of his alleged contact with non-human entities. He is also an advocate of alternative sciences through his best-selling non-fiction books, his website '' Unknown Country, and his internet podcast, ''Dreamland. Communion Strieber was allegedly abducted from his cabin in upstate New York on the evening of December 26, 1985 by non-human beings, in which he wrote about in (1987), his first non-fiction book. Strieber refers to the beings as "the visitors". Additional visitor-themed writings include a screenplay for the 1989 film Communion, directed by and starring as Strieber. The movie covers material from the novel Communion and Transformation. Strieber has stated that he was dissatisfied with the film, which utilized scenes of improvised dialogue and includes themes not present in his books. Strieber also wrote a screenplay for his novel Majestic, which has not been filmed as of 2015. Whitley Strieber has repeatedly expressed frustration that his experiences have been taken as "alien contact" when he does not actually know what they were. Strieber has reported anomalous childhood experiences and suggested that he may have suffered some sort of early interference by intelligence or military agencies. He was extensively tested for temporal lobe epilepsy and other brain abnormalities at his own request, but his brain was found to be functioning normally. The results of these tests were reported in his book Transformation. Transformation Following the popularity of Communion, Strieber's account was subject to intense scrutiny and even derision. Some disparagement came from within the publishing world itself: Although published as non-fiction, the book editor of the Los Angeles Times pronounced the follow-up title, Transformation (1988), to be fiction and removed it from the non-fiction best-seller list (it nonetheless made the top 10 on the fiction side of the chart). “It's a reprehensible thing,” Strieber responded. “My book is a true story ... Placing this book on the fiction list is an ugly example of exactly the kind of blind prejudice that has hurt human progress for many generations.” Criticism noting the similarity between the non-human beings in Strieber's autobiographical accounts and the non-human beings in his initial horror novels were typically acknowledged by the author as a fair observation, but not indicative of his autobiographical works being fictional: "The mysterious small beings that figure prominently in Catmagic seem to be an unconscious rendering of visitors, created before I was aware that they may be real." Autobiographies Over the next 24 years (since the 1987 publication of Communion), Strieber wrote four additional autobiographies detailing his experiences with the visitors: Transformation (1988), a direct follow-up; Breakthrough: The Next Step (1995),15 a reflection on the original events and accounts of the sporadic contact he'd subsequently experienced; The Secret School (1996),16 in which he examines strange memories from his childhood; and lastly, Solving the Communion Enigma: What Is to Come (2011). Solving the Communion Enigma In Solving the Communion Enigma, Strieber reflects on how advances in scientific understanding since his 1987 publication may shed light on what he perceived, noting, "Among other things, since I wrote Communion, science has determined that parallel universes may be physically real and that time travel may in some way be possible". The book is a consolidation of UFO sightings and related phenomena, including crop circles, alien abductions, cattle mutilations and deaths in an attempt to discern any kind of meaningful overall pattern. Strieber concludes that the human species is being shepherded to a higher level of understanding and existence within an endless "multiverse" of matter, energy, space and time. Other works Other visitor-themed books of Strieber's include Majestic (1989), a novel about the Roswell UFO incident; The Communion Letters (1997, reissued in 2003), a collection of letters from readers reporting experiences similar to Strieber's; Confirmation (1998) in which Strieber reviews a variety of evidence that is suggestive of alien contact, and considers what more would be required to provide 'confirmation'; The Grays (2006) a novel in which his impressions of alien contact are presented through a fictional thriller/espionage narrative, and; Hybrids (2011) a fictional narrative that imagines human/alien hybrids being born into the modern world. References Resources * Wikipedia, * About Whitley Strieber * [http://m.unknowncountry.com Unknown Country, the Edge of the World], subscription website Category:Researchers Category:Abductions